Love Incarcerated
by Arja2436
Summary: Based loosely on the tale of the Golden Ram. Arja is a princess, and finds that first impressions are not always what you think- even if it is the enemy. After being kidnapped, will Arja finally untangle the mysteries of her life and heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Interior**

**A man lay gasping for breath as he struggled up the mountain. His bow, steel edged arrows and knife were in their leather sheaths as he was not expecting trouble. The light powdering of snow was usual during the 13th**** moon of the Lioness. Everything was still and as silent as the brush of a hawks wings. A slight shifting in the snow, with the crackle of the powdered snow beneath feet made him sharply turn his head, whipping it around to face the noise. The frost coated pines swayed slightly from the movement of a passer-by. The man's breathing sped up and his heart pounded at a wild and mildly erratic pace. He reached back until his hand touched the cold wood of his bow. Bringing it round, he strung the sinew string and notched a arrow. His aim was slightly marred as his hand was quivering from fright. **

"**Come out or I will shoot!" he called in a nervous tone which told any one who was listening that he was completely incapable of shooting anyone. His voice trembled as he hoped no one called his bluff. **

"**I will give to the count of 10 to come out! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, ..8,….9,………t-t-e" the man stuttered before a beautiful golden fleeced ram stepped out of the tree. His fleece shimmered and wavered in the fading light and his countenance was nothing if not imposing.**

**As the man continued to stare he unknowingly relaxed his hold on the bow. The Ram charged and the man died slowly, painfully on the hill, staring with open eyes as the rain began to pour.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Mistake

_This is my first fan fiction so please read & review on things I should change. My friend, Lycoris-47 has a story that coincides with this one much later in the plot, but is still a great story. Its called, 'Logic in Chaos' _

_Chapter 2:_

_**Arja gritted her teeth in a gesture of frustration. Again, her bow string had snapped against her arm, leaving a welt. To top it off, the arrow had missed the target because of it. "Da…ng" she hastily corrected, remembering how her step-mother loathed swearing. Ladies don't swear and even if you are the farthest thing from, you still are female- therefore swearing is vulgar and uncouth. As Crown Princess of Zardia, Realm of the Humans you should have better manners.**_

**Grimacing in disgust at the rememberance of many such speaches given to her because of her unorthodox behaviour, she shrugged it off and started to walk out to collect her arrows. **

**Arrows were expensive and she didn't want to loose hers. The heads were made of rtas-steel, a semi rare metal that was quite hard. Gently coaxing the arrows out of the wooden target, she bit her lip in concentration hoping against hope that the arrow head wasn't stuck in the wood. She had enough shafts come disconnected because the head was too firmly embedded. **

**The arrow pulled out with the head still firmly attached. Smiling in victory she gazed up at the sun, shielding her eyes with one hand, her aged leather thumb protecter clinging like a second skin to her golden brown hand. Still rather pale, Arja had aquired a light tan from benign outside so much.**

"**Ohhh… this is not good," She whispered putting a hand over her lips. "I am so dead…She's going to kill me when she realizes I'm not there." **

**Whipping her head around she confirmed she had all her materials and hastily pulled up her skirts so she could run faster. Her breathing turned ragged as she darted along the underbrush, following the animal trails. Running swiftly she mounted the last hill and sprinted headlong down towards the large mansion. Leaping wildly over a log she barely missed the tree rising up in front of her. Sidestepping with the grace of a gazelle, she managed to miraculously clear the tree. Green grass poured into her vision as she gasped onto the lawn. Reaching the side door she sped along towards the stairs, giving a quick glance over the courtyard and seeing that he had already arrived.**

**In the center of the large square courtyard, hemmed in by large red shale wall creeping with multicoloured climbing roses trailing up the cracks, a group of well dressed nobles. The colors were rather striking, but Arja only had eyes for the enraged, yet still beautiful Queen Eleanor.**

**Her step mother wore a striking gown, flaring at the waist with a modest neckline and lacy sleeves. Looking wonderful had always been one of the things that set the Queen of Zardia apart from the neighbours. **

**Arja's father, King Castian had said that Arja's mother had been like that to- not that Arja would know first hand. Her biological mother had died a few weeks after she was born. Bringing her thoughts out of morbid history she looked at the group again.**

**Biting her lip she realized that they would expect her to be down there. Turning sharply she started to ease past the main staircase down to the courtyard. Goodness knows she didn't want to go there. **

"**Ah, there she is. Arja, come hither now." **

**Arja paused as if struck and slowly turned hoping that it wasn't what she thought. Unfortunately it was. Her mother stood down in the courtyard, imperiously looking up at her. She doubted her mother could see her attire, but all the same she must obey.**

"**Coming mother."**

**Arja slowly moved toward the stairs.**

_**She could see the group at the bottom and taking a deep breath she moved taking the first step down. Thinking about what a horrible situation she was, she was too distracted to recover when her ankle twisted. Arja fell headlong down the stairs, sprawling on her stomach in the dust. **_

"_**SHI.." She began loudly only to hear a startled gasp from her mother and see a pair of legs appear in front of her. They were nice pants, dark blue landau with lots of gold embroidery. Landau was very expensive, but it made colors come alive, showing off the best shades. She suddenly snapped her eyes up as she remembered an obscure fact dug from one of her useless lessons- landau was only worn by…**_

"_**Well this is unexpected." Kaou's Crown Prince offered, as he held his hand out to her.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Adonis vs Queen

"Umm.. Hi, I'm Princess Arja." she offered while still laying on the gravel walkway. Well, what else could I say? Some cheesy pick-up line- Well I don't know about you, but I'm already falling for you? She thought sarcastically. Yeah, that would work well. Quietly and painfully aware of the death glares her mother was sending her,, she stood and curtsied, hoping to quietly slink out of the spotlight. The prince , who she remembered to be named Prince Nichle, was standing in front of her wearing the aforementioned blue landau pants. Dark leather riding boots, complete with golden spurs which gleamed in the fading light, met them snugly just under the knee. Blazoning across his torso was a mind-numbingly grotesque tunic in eye watering green and scarlet. Her mind jumped to the only comparisons that fit, one of a moulding carcass. Arja considered that she might be a little unkind in her comparison, because when you looked away from the shirt he was quite striking. His golden hair fell slightly over his azure blue eyes. Bronzed skin set off the highlights and shadows of his sculpted face. When he spoke his voice was like silk she decided, eyeing him. Her observations and evaluations had only taken a short while.

"Hey Princess," a new voice called from the side, "I'm Prince Severn. I must say I am impressed with your entrance- and even more impressed at the view. You may be dressed like a nun, but you sure don't act it. Although you do have some nice legs, babe."

Arja went red to the tips of her ears. In all the fuss, she had completely forgot to let her skirts down from where they were in her belt. Her dark grey dress was pulled up and tucked into the simple black sash tied at the waist. Underneath she hadn't bothered to wear any petticoats so she was standing there in her chemise and stockings. Roughly she pulled down her dress and snapped, " I am glad that you find our country to be beautiful. As to my current state, you are such a gentleman to so thoughtfully comment. I thank you for your advice, though I must remind you I am a Princess."

Through out her diplomatically correct speech she clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms. He was still smirking, she realized, How disgusting. Though, one had to admit she thought grudgingly, he did have as good of looks as his brother and infinitely better fashion sense. His stunning blue eyes gleamed like sapphires and his hair was streaked with a mirage of highlights. In her head she observed that he was even more better looking especially in his dark blue velvet.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she tuned into the present where a conversation was taking place. It appeared to be between her mother and the twin Adoniss'. Hearing her name she swiftly looked up and listened closely to what they were talking about. It was never a good thing to hear you name in a conversation where she was concerned. Listening closely she heard the prince say, "Really, I do beg your pardon, but the policy between the human sovereign nations clearly states…"

"I do not wish to know what it states, I want to know why you insist on this ridiculous plan. Her- of all the people why do you say she must attend?" the Queen stated in a very annoyed voice, her eyes cold as ice as she made her statement. Prince Nichle, completely oblivious to her icy glare, continued to ramble on about Clause 10,356.22 in the second book of human law. Arja just stared at the glaring Queen, the flirting prince and the flamboyant dresser spouting political babble. Blinking she realized the second prince, Severn, was indeed trying to charm her mother into the deal, what ever it might be.

"So as the section clearly states, all members of the royal family must attend the conference." finished the prince with a huff. Standing tall, he looked at the queen with an exasperated expression.

"I was telling you," her mother started when Arja interrupted meekly, though she felt anything but. Infact, she felt like laughing, rolling on the floor holding her stomach, at the absurd scene in front of her.

"Mother, may I ask what you are protesting against so strongly ?" Arja requested. Her mothers ice blue eyes glanced over to where she had moved beside her. The queen's eyes softened as she looked at her eldest daughter. Arja felt hope rise in her when her mother smiled. Her mother's smile was one of the rarest views; mostly she had no expression on her face at all.

"What we are discussing is the conference and the collection of balls that are held each year around this time. This year they are being held at Kaou and they," she motioned with one elegant hand at the two blonde men, "Wish for the whole family to attend you included. I am, of course, requesting that you be allowed to skip this meeting for I know of your distaste for balls."

Arja grimaced. It wasn't that she didn't like balls, in fact she really did, it was the conversation and irritating men that made them distasteful. Last year had been her birthday ball and the reason for all the current dilemmas.


	4. Chapter 4:The Dance

Authors Note: Sorry for the bold and underlining. I seriously can not figure out how that happened. Any way, this is my story 100% so no stealing. Not that you would want to of course but still. Oh and this story is dedicated to my sister~ thanks for the advice and hug. It meant mire than you know. Now with out further ado-

Flash back-

Golden pillars arched over the ceiling, gleaming in the light from the chandelier. It was elegant and modern with newly discovered sunstars. Sunstars were not that rare but they varied in brightness and clarity so it was hard to find so many matching in brightness.

Looking fugitively around the room, Arja stepped out from where she had been hiding behind one of the topiary on the sides of the walls. Moving swiftly towards the garden door, which was intricately fashioned of cut wavy glass, she heard a voice behind her exclaim, "Oh there you are Princess. I just had to introduce my self."

Arja flinched at the gushing voice and pivoted. A lady dressed in a startling yellow dress with a purple sash and tulle. Her hair was- well, Arja thought off put, _sculpted into a high, curly style that looked like a cross between a crows nest and a tornado. It was truly remarkable that her neck didn't snap at the sheer volume. _

" _As I live and breathe- it is you ! I have been just yearning to meet you Princess. Why," she paused a hand posed as she dramatically continued, "Words cannot describe how I feel at this meeting. I feel it must be destiny." _

_Arja, hiding the impulse to laugh, commented back, "I am glad you feel that way. I am sorry- I do not know your name. Coul-"_

_She was abruptly cut off as the person laughed, a tinkling laugh that could only be reproduced if one spent hours practicing. _

"_Oh, in all the excitement it slipped my mind. I am the Countess Carrington, but do call me by my given name, Nanette. It sounds so much more…charming do you not agree? Nanette sounds like all the glory of the world has been bound to those syllables."_

"_Very well Nanette." Arja was thoroughly amused._

"_Have you seen the Prince Severn yet, Your Highness? He is…wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Nanette almost purred at the end. Arja was slightly frightened by this flirtatious Countess._

"_That's nice," the princess said hesitantly. Nanette seemed to not even notice the strange look in her eyes._

"_Oh, he is wonderful, but the duke of Harish- he is a much better kisser. And Earl Dinha is so light on his feet when dancing….his muscular arms are the most...interesting feeling."_

_Arja bit her lip and hastily bid Nanette good-bye. Leaving her pondering the qualities of each male in the world, she slipped out the door to the garden. Strolling slowly in the moonlight she realized this was only a minor reprieve. She would have to go back in and face the audience. Sucking in a deep rose scented breath, she walked through the doors into the stuffy ballroom. Several couples were swirling away on the dance floor, an attractive mix of bright greens, reds, yellows and blues. _

"_Princess?" a voice said from the side. She cocked her head to the side and surveyed the speaker. He was a 20ish prince with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was very pale, as if he didn't go out in the sunlight very often. _

"_Yes?" she said impatiently. He looked like the exact replica of all the things that she doesn't like. _

"_Will you give me the honour of a dance? I would be pleased beyond measure to dance with a beauty such as yourself."_

_Glaring lightly at the irritating man, Arja inclined her head in a symbol of acceptance. Taking her hand he lead her out to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist. _

"_You may not be aware of it, but my father has requested we become betrothed. At my instance of course." Arja stared slack jawed at the complete moronic blockhead in front of her._

"_You what?" she hissed angrily her eyes flashing in hatred of the very suggestion. The pompous fool smirked. _

"_As your fiancée, there are certain things that we might do." He suggested. To make his point, he slid his hand down and squeezed. Arja exploded. Her fist flew like a darting sparrow and smashed into his face. Bringing a knee up, she hit him in a certain area. Toppling like a tree, he gaped at her flushed angry face. _

"_You idiotic, moronic BASTA-" Screaming at him she became aware of the hundreds of shocked faces circling her. _

"_Sorry, please go back to your dancing. We were just having a minor…disagreement."_

_Needless to say, he withdrew his offer._


	5. Chapter 5:The Dragon King

Arja winced as she remembered the "interesting" events of her birthday. It wasn't her fault, she argued mentally, that boy was asking for it! I don't care if he is some prince of Ilige. He was a pervert and he deserved every bit. The screaming might have been a bit much though. Every one stared at me and I didn't like it one bit.

Arja pondered this as she sat in the window seat in her room. Outside the grey walls, the forest stretched for miles and you could see the last rays of pink orange light over the top of the green canopy. Right after she had remembered about the "incident", her mother had sent her to her room and she went. For all she knew they were still arguing about who was going to the meeting.

Walking over to her suspended globe, she absentmindedly spun it slowly. She watched as the countries swirled past. Trailing her finger over the smooth map she thought about the world.

Chuckling, she realized that her sisters would never, in any case, think about economics and global issues such as the war. Closing her eyes and faintly smiling she imagined Demiji and Ellenia staring at her blankly. After a while one of them would ask

"Global issues….is that the new dress shop in town?" All they knew about economics was buying jewellery, new dresses and other womanly luxuries. They must have at least a room filled with shoes.

Arja brushed off the lingering thoughts of her sisters ignorance. Grabbing a random book she sat back down on the window seat. Before opening the book she surveyed her spotless room. The maids had done their work as always. Her dark navy wall paper was decorated with gold swirls, matching her pure gold bedspread. The carpet was a deep navy landau that almost seemed to shimmer in the light from her sun star sconces on the walls. Looking down to the book in her lap, she smiled as she saw the worn cover. "The Dragon King" it proclaimed in bold letters. Underneath was a beautiful drawing of a ruby red dragon flaming at a elf. It was one of her favourites as it detailed so many discrete facts about dragons. The front was also an embroidery made of landau thread, shimmering and seeming to leap off the page. After staring fondly at the portrayal on the front she flipped the pages and started reading.

It was in Elfin which was good practice since she was the only one in the castle, excepting the translator, who spoke it. Some times she got a little out of practice, then she would force herself to get out the books and read them all aloud. Clearing her throat she started

"Filanda siltrhya moyia nenyio…"

_______________________________________Translation_____________________________________

Once upon a time there was a clever and arrogant dragon named Rerueya. He was tricky and when he flamed his scaled gleamed like blood. This was rare and many humans came to try to capture him. They stabbed him with their swords and battered him with their arrows.

Rerueya laughed at their pitiful tries. His flame melted swords and burned arrows. Many died, none succeeded. He lived in a cave on a mountain and the surrounding area was burned clear and scattered with remains. He was left till one brave elf came. The elf's father had been killed by the dragon and he came searching revenge. He was not a warrior and his hand was not made for the sword he carried. Rerueya flamed at him, but as he was not human he didn't die. His sword was melted and he was burned. The elf whose name was Dalin went to the village at the foot of the hills. In the village was a strange girl. She came to Dalin and told him she was a Igavene. He traveled with her to the cave. With the Igavene he defeated the dragon. Then he rode the dragon to his land. When they saw the elf riding the dragon and wielding a sword of legend he was crowned king. Therefore all the elves ride dragons born of Rerueya.

_________________________________End______________________________________________

Arja sighed. As she got older the story still had all the mystery and grandeur of her youth. She still pondered where the girl went. However, it never told you how they tamed the dragon which is what she really wanted to know. The pictures glimmered in the light and the elf looked as if he was smirking, as if he was enjoying her curiosity. Standing, she placed the book on the shelf and crawled into bed still wondering if her mother had decided about the ball. She hadn't realized how much time had gone by while she was reading. It was now dark and the stars glimmered like diamonds over the forest as Arja slept and dreamed of dragons and elves.

My sister (after she slaughtered the Elfin language) insisted I add a speaking guide. This Elfin is my own- you will not find it anywhere else. In my language each small group is a word. Each grouping flows into each other. It must be spoken quickly, with no hesitation between groups.

Filanda(fill-land-dah)

Fil- Once

An-upon

Da-a

Siltrhya (Sill-try-yah)

Silt-time

Rh-there

Ya-was

Dayia(Dah-yea-yah)

Da-a

Yia-clever

Nenyio(nen-yea-oh)

Nen-and

Yio-arrogant


	6. Chapter 6: Claimed and The Kiss

Sorry for the plotlessness…the story is going to become more action packed now.

Arja woke up, blinking groggily as she wondered why she was up this early. Remembering her desire to know the outcome of the argument and her plan to ask her mother before she became embroiled in politics.

Hastily pulling up her hair and securing it with a few leather thongs, she dressed in a simplistic green dress. Green had always been her favourite color, and this particular dress was very casual and comfortable.

Running out and down at the hall, she rehearsed her mental speech though she had doubts she would be able to say it all. Reaching her parents chambers, she nodded to the guard and entered. Her mother was lounging on the chaise, holding a glass of ruby red wine up to the light.

"What is it Arja? I am about to be swamped in paperwork so do be quick." her mother icily snapped after she noticed her entrance.

"I am here to respectfully request the outcome of the discussion yesterday." Arja recited. Seeing her mothers arched brow, she regressed.

"The meetings at Ilige with the balls? You were discussing it yesterday with Prince Nichle and Severn?" Arja paused, hoping she didn't have to go into detail about her embarrassment in the garden.

"Ah , that particular incident. It has been decided that you will attend the meeting. It is very important and though you will not attend the political and policies meetings, as the future Queen of Zardia, it would be wise to have you attend." her mother said calmly sipping her wine after. Arja's breath caught-her, attending a multinational dance with hundreds of Nanettes?

"Mother, please rethink this decision. You know of my conduct at such events! And that was only a minor ball!" Arja tried vainly, as her mother looked at her attempts coolly.

"Have you gotten that out of your system yet?" Queen Eleanor responded mockingly. "Now that you have gotten that childish pique out of your system, you must see that you will attend. Is that clear, Crown Princess Arja Zarries Lione?"

Pursing her lips, she narrowed her eyes at the smirking Queen. Exhaling, she nodded curtly.

"Crystal, my Queen."

Turning briskly on her heel she stormed out of the room. Outside she collected herself and nodded to the guard. Quickly waking over to the window she laid her head against the cool pane of crystal.

'That went well-not! Now I am stuck having to go to this ridiculous meeting of the Human realms. Princes will be there from all over the continent. Princes from Sliya, Ilige, Kaou, Remyo- all of them seeking brides and looking greedily at our rich land. And of course the best way to get it is marry me, so it will be a bunch of annoying amorous money hungry idiots!'

Her internal rant over, she decided to take a bath. Walking up to her chambers she decided on what she would have to pack.

"Demiji and Ellenia are probably packing at this instant, giggling and practicing their curtsies. At 16 they probably think that they are all grown up. I am only 17 and goodness knows I am not ready to rule a country."

Pouring a hot bath, Arja stripped and sunk in to the steaming water. She enjoyed just laying there for a few minutes then reluctantly stirred and grabbed her shampoo. Sitting up she started working it in. The gentle fragrance of pine and wild rose drifted across her thoughts as she let them drift, thinking about random little thoughts like how she would like to meet an elf one day.

"I see you," a deep throaty voice chuckled deeply, "You are mine."

Arja let out a scream and hid in the water. Her mind logically realized that water was clear and thus that particular action didn't help but she felt anything but rational. The voice was gone but she could still remember perfectly the throaty deep chuckles like the roar of flames in a forge.

"Hello? I must tell you that I can sentence you to death for this." Arja hissed her eyes flickering around angrily. Nothing was unusual about the bathroom, and there was not even a closet where someone could hide.

" I heard you, you come out now!"

Giving up and reassured that there was no one else in the room, Arja pondered where the voice had come from. The choices were not good. Either she had voices in her head, she was communicating with some magical thing, or she had a multiple personality problem that had a bad sense of humour. None of the choices were appealing and Arja decided that she wouldn't tell her parents about this little…problem.

When she finally exited the bathroom, dressed in eh green again she was ambushed by her sisters who kept her distracted until it was time to get in the carriages. The palace maids had been ordered to do Arja's packing as everyone remembered the year that she had forgotten to pack any ball gowns and had to borrow some from the Queen.

Placing her bag ion her lap she had just gotten comfortable when her siblings piled in. The Queen and King Casitan were riding in another carriage with the advisors so they could get more done.

The twins and Prince Ilen looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She already knew what they wanted- she could feel the sharp edges of the Elvish books in her bag. As they couldn't read Elvin they cajoled and begged her into doing it for them and translating.

"Fine." Opening the top book she smiled at the title.

"Filanda siltrhya darei…"

"Human!" they all yelled in unison.

"Fine! Once upon a time there was a princess named Briar Rose…."

After the children went to bed, Arja reflected silently as she watched the landscape go by.

"I will never, in all my life need to use Elvin. If the war continues the way it has been for 5000 years, then I will never need to use the Elvin because I will never meet an elf except for torturing and I doubt he would like to converse then!"

Leaning her head back against the red velour, she thought about how stupid she was not to have noticed it earlier. Now she had a perfect knowledge of a language which she will never have to use.

Suddenly Arja froze. The Voice- it didn't speak in human, but Elvin. She had automatically translated but she was sure now. The Voice was Elvin- of that she was now sure. Wild thoughts raced through her head and the main point was that elves were the enemy. Had been for 5000 years and no humans spoke Elvin anymore, unless they were royal translators. But the voice had said "Ayhiwe. Welasai."

Burrowing her head in her arms, she shivered. An enemy person had been in her head. It wasn't a comforting thought. At the moment she only wanted to escape from this new information. Arranging her bag, she laid her head on it and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

"Wake up!"

Arja sat up abruptly her expression startled.

"Who's there?" she responded, glancing around the enclosed carriage. They were going through a crossroad and it was utterly deserted. 'The voice…oh no,' she whispered suddenly. As she recalled it had been in Elvin and it was the same voice as before. She frowned. Where was the voice coming from?

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"You are in danger."

Arja froze as she heard the voice yet again. This time there was no mistaking it. Glancing around at her family, she swallowed as she digested the piece of information she had just learned. The Voice was in her head.

Rubbing her forehead, she groaned. Why was it always her that these things happened to? First the whole prince thing, then the garden fiasco and now. Voices, in her head. Looking out of the carriage window she sat up abruptly.

There outside her window was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. The horse was a deep black, yet had incandescent purple and green intermingled into his scintillating hide. His eyes seemed sentient and intelligent, observing her unobtrusively. On his nose was a single snow white flame which seemed to shimmer alluringly. On his legs he had feathery fetlocks which swung around his hooves as he trotted alongside the carriage. His head was tipped towards her as if he was surveying her soul and judging her.

Arja shook he head rapidly to clear all the strange, alien thoughts. She couldn't believe he rubbish that she had been thinking. A horse, surveying her soul and judging her? She was lucky if they didn't lock her up in the insane asylum. Swearing mentally never to tell a soul about her insanity. She would keep her voices to herself.

Glancing around rationally she wondered where the horse had come from. This was too fine of a horse to just be randomly wandering around.

"Too late now. Don't get burnt." the horse said wryly. Arja's jaw dropped. The horse had just looked at her as the voice spoke in Elvin. Then he turned and started trotting towards the forest. Blinking rapidly, Arja tried to fathom what she had just heard.

Turning her head at a sudden sound, Arja smiled. Little Ilen had sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily with the back of his hand. His blonde hair was fuzzed and formed a halo around his delicate face. Looking at her sleepily he put on a pout and yawned.

"I not stayed up all trip. I wanted to."

Smiling at the adorable mussed hair, she fondly ruffled it, trying in a minor way to straighten it.

The carriage jolted and stopped suddenly. Leaning forward, Arja surveyed the grounds. They were perfectly manicured, each blade of grass the same size. Topiaries edged the large stone walls surrounding the gray brick castle. It was so normal and ordinary that Arja felt like screaming. All the castles in the world didn't have to look like clones of each other! Someone must have some personality other than their kingdom. She deeply missed their brown stone block castle with the forest right nearby. For some reason, she had always loved nature…

Shaking her head to clear all the strange thoughts about everything, including her voice, Arja resolved to have a peaceful week.

Arja groaned. Ever since they had arrived at the castle she had been ambushed by a battalion of groomers, stylists, manicurists and other beautifiers. They had left her in a corset and chemise, with the wire hoops ensnaring her so she couldn't even sit down. She looked down and crossly thought that they didn't have to put her in this… contraption. It was lacy and gave her cleavage- lots of it. Shuddering to think of what dress she would be forced to wear with that kind of set up. A cleavage producing bra, tight corset, and hoop skirt.

"Found you. And what do you think you are doing?"

Arja stiffened as a new voice invaded her mind. It was cool and calculated. It had the feeling of pine and cold running streams.

"I am going to turn you into a barbeque. You were supposed to Bond with one of us."

This voice was angry and burned at her mind like flames.

"I didn't know you cared that much."

Her normal voice commented dryly. Normal? She frowned.

"Um, excuse me but could you quiet down? I am in a compromising situation," briefly she sent a image of her current situation. "I am upset enough already and having voices in my head doesn't help!"

A shocked silence followed and then the fiery voice roared.

"A girl…And human from the looks of her body which is very nice by the way….but a human?"

"Calm down. Uh.. And you can stop mentioning the thing's personal details…."

Her voice growled and then roared in one blast. The voices went silent.

"Um voices?" when they didn't answer, she sighed. "My voices killed each other. What does that say about my mental health?"

Just then the maids stormed and Arja didn't have a second to think about anything. The dress they chose had a sweetheart top and was fitted down to the waist which flared out into ruffled layers. The whole dress was ruby red. She tilted her head. She didn't look half bad. Breathing deeply she went down to the ballroom. Chatting with all the people mindlessly she smiled flakily and continued her polite act. She couldn't wait until the ball was done.

Jolted out of her boredom she realized that Prince Severn had just asked her to dance. Nodding her head she let him lead her on to the dance floor. He was trying to hold her a little too close of Arja's liking. Using the leverage from her grip on his shoulder she pressed her palm harshly on his pea green silk shirt. Trying her best to ignore his amorous advances, she was completely unprepared for what happened. One minute they were sweeping around the edge of the room near the garden while he shot her a badly concealed wink.

In almost the same instant, the Voice growled.

"I claim you."

Then, the world went dark.

Arja's eyes groggily opened. Feeling like she had just been floating and was now returning to Zardia, she blinked firmly trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. She was leaning against something warm and firm. There was something around her and she shifted, wiggling around, trying to escape from the ensnaring vice-grip.

"So your awake," a smooth voice chuckled, "I was surprised- I didn't realize I had that much effect on you. I'll have to remember that."

"Severn!" Arja gasped, "What do you mean? Where are we?"

"Well, after I winked at you seems you were overcome. You fainted right there. I didn't peg you for the fainting type. So, anyways, I picked you up and brought you here. We are just outside the ballroom, in a small hallway. Perhaps I should finished what I started, now that you have your answers."

Arja was confused.

'I FAINTED? Like some society queen because this pompous jerk winked at me? No, I must have had a better reason. Hold on- the Voice! Right it said it chose me and I fainted. Alright, so what did he mean when he said he should finish what he started……Oh no. He better not mean-"

Arja thought for a few brief seconds but was wrenched back to reality too late. His lips crashed down on hers. His arms tightened around her slim waist, trapping her. He was hot and smelled like some girl magnet. His lips were soft and mashed on hers. Straightening up with shock, she placed both hands on his chest and pushed for all she was worth. It wasn't enough. Pulling her hand up she wrenched her face from his for a second and slapped for all she was worth.

With a grunt he stumbled backwards. Arja shook with disgust and suppressed rage.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BASTA-" Suddenly realizing her place, she took in ten deep breaths, letting each one out slowly. She started again in the language of diplomacy.

"I am deeply sorry of fainting in such a inconvenient and distasteful area. I thank you for your good sense not to create a international affair by letting the nobles of the world think I swooned in your arms. I would never get over the shame. As for your….assault, I shall ignore it as it would be a blemish on my record and is hardly worth recording. Good day sir."

Walking briskly to the door, leaving Severn gaping at her frostiness, she re-entered the ballroom. Gliding through the doors, she heard the new voice, the one of pine, one fighting with her voice chuckle.

"What a temper. Little spitfire. You definitely didn't seem like a princess."

Then her voice, the deep rumbling gently responded, "She isn't just a princess, she is mine."

And Arja sighed. "Looks like things are back to normal."


	7. Chapter 7: Eye Candy

After the incident with Severn, Arja had mostly stood around the edges of the room and had refused every one who wished to dance with her. Her underlying hatred at all men was too strong. In her head, she was having a conversation…

"So, what are your names?" Dead silence followed her casual question. "Fine! I will have to give you names then…cold and calculated - I dub thee Frosty. Anger management problems I dub thee Pervert. And first voice I dub thee Stalker. Okay, with that out of the way , you can call me Arja. Nice to formally introduce myself as clinically insane."

In the silence, Frosty choked out a disbelieving sentence, "Frosty….where did you pull that name from?"

"PERVERT? I am not perverted! And I defiantly don't have anger management issues! All I did was mention how hot you -"

Stalker chuckles, "Stalker, huh. I was hoping you had gotten over the rude way I introduced myself."

A suspicious silence followed his statement. Finally Frosty broke the silence, "How did you meet…her?"

He said her name with a disgusted tone as if it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Hey- you are currently residing your little conference in MY head. I will kick you out, Frosty, if you are being rude." Arja stated calmly as outside, she declined a dance.

As Pervert roared meaninglessly in her head, she imagined what each of them would look like. Frosty would be a snowman, alone in the blizzard, and Pervert would look like a older, more perverted Severn. Stalker was harder. Finally, just when she had decided on a creepy little man dressed in all black with a mask, they stopped yelling.

"What are you doing?" Pervert asked curious and a little apprehensive.

"Oh I don't know, talking to the annoying nobles? I have to carry on two conversations at once and it is proving difficult."

Suddenly she gasped in surprise and happiness. The Voices held a short conference on what she could be so exited about at this conference that she had expressed so little excitement for.

"Tayla! I didn't know that you were coming! You should have sent me a letter or something. I know that Sliya is far away and that Rendao probably didn't let you but you should have warned me. I would have been much more willing to come."

Tayla had been her best friend since they had been 8. Their first meeting was at a human realm meeting. After talking in Elvin to each other for half an hour, they went to try their archery skills against each other. They were close in personality, with small differences. Mainly , Arja thought grudgingly, Tayla was a bit better at talking to people.

Tayla smiled. Her long dark brown-red hair was in loose elegant curls cascading down her back from the half up half down ponytail.

"Sorry Arja but I was busy. Rendao had me playing translator again on some Elvin documents we captured recently. I don't know why he doesn't just learn to speak it himself. If he is going to be king he will have to get used to it."

Arja snickered as she imagined the greasy haired man learning to speak a refined and elegant language like Elvin.

"Well I am not sure if he would be capable of learning such a sophisticated language as Elvin." Switching effortlessly to Elvin, Arja quietly asked, "How is Sliya doing? I noticed that King Triode looked rather nervous. Your father isn't one to get nervous quickly- he doesn't seem to feel much. Is it about the war? Sliya is rather close to Faeladalin, the elves country."

Tayla smiled tightly. "No it isn't that. Our country is not adjusting well to Rendao's new policies. Personally, I can't understand his viewpoint. How will raising taxes under the cover of war needs help our economy? Our people are overtaxed as is! Asking them for an extra 2% will not help. And now since we are so financially and economically ruined, Rendao is suggesting an alliance with Kaou! Of course this kind of alliance would have to be finalized with a marriage. Precious RENDAO can't be asked to marry a Kaou royal- no since he is the crown prince I have to marry into the Kaou family! THAT is what my father is so nervous about! He is currently selling his daughter in exchange for security and I will be forced to marry either Nichle or Severn! I-I…``

Here Tayla`s voice broke and she struggled to regain her composure. Through out her rant, her voice had gained volume, though she was still a far cry from shouting, she ended up hissing venomously in strained Elvin.

The voices in her head were silent through the entire exchange, a fact of which Arja was supremely happy about. That only left her with the issue of comforting her best friend. Since they were both princesses, Arja could sympathise with her beautiful friend. She knew the inner struggle that Tayla would be having. IT was a debate between duty to one country, as even a child would be able to see the obvious benefit of Sliya making a joining with Kaou. They were side by side and it would increase all of their treasuries. But Tayla also had a heart which wouldn't let her become some bargaining chip in a high stake gamble.

Arja had ultimate trust in her clever friend to find a way out. She was too smart for the princes and she deserved to find true love. Even if her friend had strange dreams, and was a bit too imperial at times if necessary, or if she lost her composure around anyone other than Arja.

"Tayla, I know you are too good for any prince that you don't love. There is still the option of falling for one of them…. Um, maybe not. The deal could be called off? It isn't finalized yet is it?"

Smiling sadly, Tayla whispered, "Only a idiot wouldn't take the deal. And King Nord is no idiot. The deal will be struck and I must decide on what I am going to do."

Straightening up and lifting her head, Tayla breathed in and released, looking resolute.

"I will decide when I need to what my choice will be. Now Arja, something is different about you."

Her lips quirked into a teasing smirk.

"What happened? Severn kiss you or something?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, now that you mention it…yes."

Tayla`s face froze. She blinked slowly in great shock, trying to absorb what she had just been told.

Arja continued, " Well I suppose I should give you the whole story…" Mentally she added "_Alright voices gather up! Its story time! Frosty, you were curious about the first meeting of me and Stalker right? Well listen up."_

Arja proceeded to tell Tayla everything, in Elvin of course, of the voices and the kiss.

"_So that is how you met_," mused Frosty, "_I never realized HE was a pervert as well_."

Arja smiled, "_Finally we agree on something. I will never forget how angry and shocked I was at that voice."_

Frosty chuckled, "_I bet you were not expecting us then. More visitors must of really creeped you out."_

Arja smiled as Tayla raised a brow quizzically. "_Not as much as when I thought my voices were killing each other."_

Frosty and Arja shared a quick laugh together before Tayla interrupted.

"Sorry to break up your ROMANTIC conversation, but I have few questions. Understandable of course due to the fact that my best friend just told me that she has voices in her head and has named them. In this situation I must ask a few questions."

Arja let out a heavy breath and nodded. "Go for it."

Tayla closed her eyes then opened them, eyes sparking. "Is there an ENEMY in your head? Has one of them tried to hurt you? I know you probably made them up with your overactive imagination so how about trying to get rid of them? Is this Frosty cute?"

Seeing Arja's face at that comment, Tayla giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Understandable," Arja commented. "So to the first- I don't think so. They haven't tried to hurt me in anyway…As for the last- I'll ask."

Tayla briskly nodded once and stepped back to let her friend talk to her head. Tayla frowned. When you put it that way it did seem a bit weird…

_Oy! Frosty! Tayla, my friend has a question for you! _Arja shouted in her head. When no voice replied, Arja got annoyed. _I summon thee Frosty! Get your Elfish butt in here! _Normally, Arja reflected, it was a good thing if nothing answered. Now she was expecting a reply and wondered if this was normal in all people who have had their brains infected.

"_Here. What is this question? I was just going to sleep too." _Frosty grumbled.

"_The great Princess Tayla of Sliya wishes to ask- Are you Frosty, knight of Arja's head, EYE CANDY?"_

A gargled response was heard from said 'knight' Stalker and Pervert suddenly decided to show up and comment.

"_What is up? You look rather shocked 'Frosty'" _Pervert said smugly. _"Not so cocky now are you, Huh." _

Frosty choked out a _" She asked me if I am 'eye candy'"_

"_Well well, we can't leave you alone for a minute can we?" _Stalker teased. Pervert was still in shock.

"_W-W hats EYE CANDY supposed to mean?" _Pervert yelled. Arja was unperturbed_. "Eye candy is eye candy whether you are the enemy or not. Now answered the question."_

Frosty started to respond, _"Uuuuhhhh…. I don't know. I have fluffy blood-soaked mud colored hair with watermelon rind eyes. Does that help?"_


	8. Chapter 8: Punch Drunk

**BTW, my friend Lycoris-47 is doing a story with my full permission. Her story is about Tayla`s side of the adventures and she is a wonderful writer (better than me) so be sure to check it out! Kudos to my friend who came up with some of the names in this chapter.**

Chapter 8:

Arja blinked in surprise, then blinked again in sheer shock. Had she heard right? No sane person would ever compare their looks to such … random and gruesome things. She sighed as the truth made itself clear- no sane person ever worried about the sanity of the voices in their heads.

'_Any more TASTEFUL descriptions? Something more mundane or normal? Then again, this entire conversation is highly irregular so it might just fit.' _

Pervert growled, a deep hiss like a fireball racing through air. _'I thought his description was good enough. However, if you are so curious, then I will show you a Iyefalion of him_.'

Arja frowned '_I have never heard of a I..whatever. What does it mean and what will happen? I won't get more voices or suddenly become a … elf or something, right? Because I have heard that elves are self-centred arrogant tree huggers prone to mind control issues. Apparently they randomly blank out and when they snap out of it they have a different opinion…maybe they are all schizophrenics….that would explain it…or bipolar…'_

'

There was a low sound which sounded almost like a growl from Frosty. Muffled snickers erupted from Pervert and Stalker, but were silenced by the oppressive icy silence radiating from Frosty. Arja had the feeling she had stumbled onto to a topic that Frosty was rather sensitive about. She stored it away, smirking as she imagined the possibilities. Deciding to break the ice, Arja quietly changed the subject.

'_Can't be worse than your description. So, give it your best shot Perv.'_

Hearing a deep breath as he concentrated, she waited patiently. Outside her head she was faintly aware

that Tayla was talking to someone, while shielding her behind her forest green dress. Something about how she wasn't wearing white because of an incident with a set of liquid baking dyes. Arja shuddered as she imagined the consequences of those actions. It didn't look pretty.

Unknown to her, concentrating on a image that was not the etching would cause the images to warp together.

Pervert had focused the image in that second when she was thinking about the ruined impromptu rainbow dress. The result was a image of a bust like young man with black hair and green eyes stuck in a puffy rainbow dress. It was a garish image and cause all with the exception of Frosty to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

What ever the picture was it most defiantly didn't seem accurate. Frosty appeared to have a roman nose with thick head. It looked more like on of the marble busts that all the kingdoms made of their leaders.

Pair that with a ruined dress and it was humorous to the extreme, especially considering the serious look in Frosty's eyes.

'_I do not look like that in the slightest!' _Frosty protested, with an undertone of annoyance in his voice. Arja could understand why he was annoyed.

'_If I was stuck in a dress like that I would be irritated too.' she thought unconsciously broadcasting it to her voices. _

'_I am not…never mind, I believe we have talked enough for today so we will be exiting. I do not know where you got such … random and meaningless questions. Really, all these strange occurrences, voices in your head, horses surveying your mind, you chose to ask if I was … DECENT looking or some sort of glucose visual? '_

Arja was silent for the next few minutes as she tried to sort out the meaning of his words.

'_Glucose…visual? Is that some kind of Elvin insult or something? I don't remember saying something like that…'_

Frosty groaned and tried again_. ' That … term which you used. The confectionary image one.'_

Arja was even more confused by this new term_. 'What the HECK are you talking about? Just spit it out! Quote me unless your imaginary pride will suffer to big a beating you icicle!' _

Suddenly, before Frosty can reply, Arja's head is violently and completely out the blue, shaken. Blinking dazedly Arja sees Tayla with a irritated look on her face holding on to Arja's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Tayla`s amber eyes are flashing and her shapely lips are pressed together in a swollen expression of distaste.

"Arja, hey Arja, wake up!"

Arja groaned slightly feeling her head spinning from her interrupted conversation. Blinking to clear the spots dancing in front of her eyes, Arja spat out a hoarse statement in Elvin.

"Huh… What did you do that for? I was just getting to a good part in the conversation."

Tayla glared at her, and Arja really didn't understand what had made her friend so upset. Surrounding Tayla was a near murderous aura that was subsiding but still evident to those who knew her. Arja would bet that even Tayla didn't realize that her aura was so visible to Arja.

"Don't give me that! You've been out for ten minutes!"

Arja felt shock. Ten minutes? It hadn't felt like that much time… in fact it felt more like half that.

"What? Ten minutes? That is longer than I thought it was… Maybe its because I was having such fun teasing Frosty." She pondered at how that much time could have passed. Suddenly a question popped into her head as she looked at her anger flushed friend. "How did you get the swollen lips?"

Arja almost winced as Tayla harshly swiped her arm across her lips.

"Don't ask." Her voice had that undertone of steel that enforced the idea to drop that particular topic. Arja quickly wracked her mind for a new topic to pacify her dark haired friend, event though she was burning with curiosity. Thankfully, Tayla brought up a new topic.

"So… what does this Frosty look like? What did he have to say?"

Arja inwardly smiled. Even when there was so many other questions that she could have asked, with Tayla she would always surprise you and ask the strangest questions. She chuckled quietly in amusement then at remembrance of her inner conversation. Looking in Tayla`s eyes briefly before she answered, she could see veiled concern for her sanity.

"Well, there was a difference of opinion, "She replied slowly realizing that was probably the best way to diplomatically mention Frosty's earlier description, "And lets just say, he doesn't look very good in a dress." A quick smile fluttered across her lips at the memory. He had looked absolutely awful. Blinking, she assessed Tayla`s reaction to this proclamation. She looked shocked to say the least. Shock, horror, disgust and curiosity were evident in her eyes- at least to Arja, anyways.

"Is he a transvestite? How do you know he looks bad in a dress?"

Snickering again, she answered Tayla`s question, deciding to needle Frosty a little while she was at it.

_He needs to loosen up a bit and it would build character. Either way, I want my voices to be well rounded individuals if I have to share head space with them. Wait- when did I decide to share? They are trespassing in MY Head! Maybe I should make them pay a tax…_

All thoughts of ownership of her head went out the window as she decided on her answer.

"No, he isn't a trans, although that would explain a lot."

Frosty's voice was icy as blizzard winds on the plain.

_You, human, were the one who ruined the Iyefalion of me. I am most certainly not a transvestite, and it is disrespectful to speak such blasphemy about me. ._

Pervert felt the need to explain and be diplomatic about the issue at hand but failed horribly, being that he wasn't a diplomatic sort of voice. He was more of a hot headed, short tempered person, Arja reasoned as she listened to him try to explain.

_You stupid little human! If you weren't … what you are at the moment… he would probably… whatever!_

_Give your friend the best description. That way we are all satisfied._

Stalkers reasoning were sound and Arja quickly focused on her friends face. The whole exchange had only taken a few minutes at most and Arja smiled as she spoke.

"Well, his first description of himself was most enlightening. He sees himself as having watermelon rind eyes and fluffy blood-soaked mud hair. Perverts opinion is that he looks horrible in the dress."

Seeing Tayla blink slowly, trying to comprehend the information and respond, Arja decided that it was safe to have a short talk with her inhabitants, to clear some things up. She might have been a little rude but it was still her head her was in and he should treat her with more respect!

_Hey Frosty. _

_Hn._

_Okay, I'm sorry for implying that you were a trans. In return please treat me a little better okay? Alright, diplomacy time over. Perv, stalker what did you think of my comment? I must get a second opinion you know._

Perv laughed in the silence following her comment.

_Seeing him like that…it was hysterical!_

Stalker chuckled under his breath.

_It was very humorous. I agree- he does need to loosen up a bit. _

Arja blushed slightly at this revelation.

_You can hear me? When I am just thinking to my self? _

Stalker chuckled again and gently replied.

_Only I can hear you when you are not broadcasting your thoughts. The others will only hear if you want them to, but at present all 'inhabitants' as you call us, can hear every thought because you don't know how to hide your thoughts._

Arja sighed. Just what she needed- a new type of defence. And in her mind, no less. It was not going to be simple as she already knew from her diplomacy and manners classes. Even hiding your emotions was difficult. Hiding your thoughts must be infinitely harder.

_Human. _Frosty's voice flowed through her head. _Look over in the direction of the buffet table. Specifically, focus on the largest punch bowl. _

Arja knew from past visits which bowl he was talking about. It was almost a foot and a half tall with intricately carved roses in a hand crafted design. It had cost a fortune when it had been imported from Remyo, the art center of the world. As Remyo connected with three of the four human realms, as well as Faeladalin the country of the elves and enemy of the human realms, it was the centre of the island on which they all lived.

Enough with history, Arja thought, focusing again on Tayla.

"I see." She said slowly, still comprehending the whole situation. "Any other enlightening commentary from the elusive brainiacs?"

Arja tilted her head in a mock serious look.

"Well just now he was rather upset that I thought him a trans and the others found it hilarious. He also wants me to turn my head and look at something."

Deliberately she turned her head in the opposite direction and stared at the door. It was a lovely mahogany frame with a colourful stained glass geometric design on the inside. As Arja studied the door, resplendent as the sun shone through it, Tayla`s worried face came into view. Grabbing Arja she shook her roughly and hissed, "What! You're listening to him! He has control over your body? Don't listen, Arja resist!"

She continued to shake Arja after her short and horrified speech. Arja smirked as Tayla`s hands tightened slightly.

"No he wants me to look at the punch bowl. Personally, I think the door is much more fascinating."

Relieved, Tayla released her. The door was in the complete opposite direction of the buffet table.

"Yes, I agree. Don't listen to him- I think you should really to try to get rid of him." She paused for a second, a minuscule frown creasing her darkened skin, "I'm worried about you. You keep zoning out when talking to him."

Arja frowned. Do I really? Shaking off her rebellious thoughts, she replied to her Sliyian friend.

"Do I? I will have to get a handle on that…" She mused.

_I wonder how I can with all these possible mental disorders running rampant in my head…_

Frosty snorted.

_Its your fault for thinking so loudly- I bet you could wake the dead! _

Perv's comment was defiantly delivered in a huffy voice, as if he was supremely insulted that she thought it was their fault. Stalker chose not to comment at the moment.

_I am sorry to distract you from your mental ramblings but I have a warning for you that you absolutely cannot defy. You must at all costs, not drink the punch. Don't be stupid and try to ignore this. Oh, and by the way- you might not want to try and remove us; it would lower your intelligence levels greatly as it is obvious even from this small study that the voices in your head are smarter than you._

Frosty's speech was making it obvious that he held a grudge from her previous teasing.

Arja stormily concentrated on her friends worried amber eyes.

"Oh, why you…" She snarled heatedly. The nerve of that danged Frosty! He insults her and then expects her to listen to his advice?

"Hey, Tayla. Let's go get a nice, big glass of punch, alright?" Smiling vindictively as she smirked mentally at Frosty, she started towards the drink table. From beside her she heard her friends confused voice hesitantly reply.

"Um…sure, I guess I'm a little thirsty after Severn."

Arja frowned- what about Severn? Concentrating on her friends melodic voice she heard her mutter, "Shoving his tongue down my throat."

Disgusted, Arja's arm flashed out in a lightening fast movement.

"Wait, back up a second-what was that last comment? He got you to? Maybe we should give him a nice present… a new hunting arrow sounds about right to me." Arja replied darkly, weighing the different options for murder available. It would have to kill him she reflected…maybe just maim him so he couldn't assault any other young maidens.

_Would you mind keeping it down? I have a roaring head ache and your shouted thoughts are not helping. I apologize if I am inconsiderate. And by the way, As much as he seems to disgust you, murder or maim is not a viable option. It would cause an international incident. _

Frosty's cool voice broke into her mental ramblings and plots.

"Spoil sport." Couldn't he at least let her have the satisfaction of planning Severn's death?

Tayla spoke again, her voice reflecting dark times in Severn's future.

"I think that is a fabulous idea, oh friend of mine," Suddenly catching on to what Arja just said she turned and asked, "Wait- spoil sport-meaning Frosty?" She guessed.

Arja glared in confirmation, wrinkling her nose with displeasure.

"Tell him that you are a free woman, and if a man kisses you she is allowed to use physical violence. Besides, just imagine smacking Frosty with a hammer later on tonight or something." Tayla`s evil smirk blossomed under the glittering lights of the chandelier. "Maybe that'll shut him up."

Chuckling softly to herself she lightly teased Frosty.

_Hear that, Frosty? She is absolutely right. Since you have a headache I doubt you would want to be smacked with a hammer so be nice!_

_Hn. It doesn't make much of a difference, now does it. Very well, I shall try not to unduly disturb you. _

"That was fun! I've got to do that more often!" Laughing in exaltation, she whipped her head toward the punch bowl and commanded, "Now on to the punch bowl- no delays!"

Smiling, the princess of Zardia started weaving through the crowd of assembled nobles. She say the Countess in there, flirting outrageously with the Marquis of Duinlaim. Tayla was beside her, dark hair waving slightly as they wove through the crowd.

Picking up a elegantly engraved flute of the ruby red punch, Arja swirled the punch in the glass like a expert wine taster before downing it in a few swallows. It tasted wonderful and the colors seemed some how brighter and almost in motion.

"Um…how about that arrow?"

Tayla`s comment came just as she picked up her second glass. She frowned than emptied the glass. Severn was really annoying her and Frosty's earlier arrogance were also making her really upset.

"All I have on me is my daggers…my bow wouldn't fit." Though not from lack of trying, she thought ruefully. "It's a shame that I…whoa… I'm kind of dizzy." Arja's words slurred eve so slightly at the end of her sentence. Suddenly she was angry. Irrationally so, if you thought about it but Arja wasn't thinking about that.

_That sexist, better-than-thou is the most annoying thing to walk the earth! Why should I listen to his advice? He's done nothing other than be rude and impertinent the whole time. I am suffering much more than he is so he should just get out of my head along with his stupid ideas about the doped up tree huggers!_

Frosty's voice bit through her mind like the scent of mint after a rain.

_Human, you are not thinking clearly so go sit down out side! This is precisely why I told you not to drink the punch. Perhaps now you will contrive to listen to those who know what they are talking about? And do not insult a better species than yourself, little human._

Arja flamed at the insult. The nerve she! She tried to make a mental hammer, and slammed at Frosty. Suddenly, she had the feeling of something dispersing, tearing and it all swirled to a green and blue ying-yang symbol.

Blinking to clear the pretty swirling image, she giggled. A masculine, though high-pitched voice erupted from her throat. Freezing, she focused on the gently swaying trees. They were so pretty, she reflected. Trees rhymed with tease, she thought cleverly. That summed up her problems with Frosty. Still, trees and tease was so incredibly smart.

"Trees tease," She sang noticing suddenly that her voice was melodic and deep. It sounded like Frosty in a convoluted way. Suddenly laughing maniactically at the thought of this being Frosty's voice. How absurd.

_Uh… are you okay? What the heck is going on? _

Perv's voice burst into her happy bubble. But she didn't care. Completely ignoring his increasingly frantic questions, she looked down at herself. A dark green shirt with brown pants over lapped with leather chaps caught her eye. Frowning she ripped open her shirt and poked her chest. Hard tanned pectorals were warm and smooth under her inquisitive fingers. Giggling in her newfound voice she carelessly took off the thin shirt. Putting an arm up she studied the lean corded muscled that adorned her arms. Gasping in a sudden realization she squealed in her manly voice.

"I'm ripped! I wonder if I have wash boards!"

_Master? Are you suffering some kind of gender identity crisis? What the heck are you doing? Are you drunk or insane or something?_

Rubbing her fingers down her chest she discovered that she did indeed have sculpted abdominal muscles. Suddenly she interrupted her titter by gasping in shock.

"If my bodies a guy then-" Her hand moved down to her trousers. Blushing profusely she blushed. Struck by another thought she smiled psychotically.

"If my bodies this hot- I must be eye candy! Must find a mirror!"

_Boss? Are you alright? You seem like a different person…_

_Pervert' bewildered comments were tossed away on the wind, as Arja in her new body giggled and leaped to her feet. Over balancing, she waved her arms in delight._

"_I'm so much more graceful! I'll try out that after an eye candy search. Move out troops!" She commanded giving a hazy salute._

_Weaving slightly and still giggling, she reaches a small puddle. Staring at her face in shock she smiles in approval. Her black hair hangs slightly over her emerald green and blue ying-yang symbol eyes. Tanned skin flawlessly blends with her angled features, giving her a inhumanly handsome face. In some ways it reminded her of a panther, with its feline grace. Brushing her hair behind her ear Arja made a shocking discovery. Tilting her head she surveyed her finely tapered ears, which were pointed delicately and were rather sensitive to her touch._

"_Oh my- I am the definition of hot! Tayla would kill for me… it would be rather weird to be ogled by your best friend, but with this face sharing is a must! So cute I could sing… wonder what that would sound like in this… this…velvety? Belllike? Is that even a word? I'll make a word, that's the best way and I'm a princess so what I say goes, Frosty. I haven't heard him but he's there. Beware, Beware…" Warbling the last two words in her creepiest voice, though it still sounded like music, she laughed insanely then abruptly stopped. _

"_On a another note, I bet he's just jealous because he isn't his cute. Like Elfin cute…oh no! I'm an enemy of myself! Wait I know- I will just hand myself in and it will be fin because no one can harm this hottie. Unless they are jealous…or I could rent my self out and gain money! The Humans will prevail!" _

_With an uncommon surge of patriotism towards the realms, she straightened out and began to sing the unofficial anthem of the war._

"_We will prevail and kill all the elves,_

_We will see our banner wave true,_

_From East to the West and all in all,_

_Humans will prove we're better,_

_Because we are the fairest, noble rulers,_

_And elves are ridiculous long-lived,_

_They are sentimental greenies,_

_So let us win,_

_Rule the world and let our banners fly on high,_

_And sing of our triumphs to the sky,_

_Down with schizophrenics,_

_Down with bipolar pointies,_

_Let the rule of men return the elves to-" _

_Holding the note, she dramatically let it fall as she sang the last few words._

"_Shoe shops." Giggling she bowed, ignoring the almost hernia forming voice screeching in her head._

"_You know that you will get a hernia if you talk like that," she scolded firmly, her lips set. "Its bad for your health to get so worked up…Oh- I'm sorry! Next time just say so if you want to sing along!" _

_Smiling for the world was so pleasant and the swirling of the landscape was so nice, Arja had a brilliant thought. It almost seemed as if the land was dancing._

"_Dancing! I couldn't get that pointe, or piro-ienny right, so in my new, super form can I do it? Yes, I can!" She chanted like a cult member._

_Bowing she started to do her ballet scene. It was a very touching scene when Princess Sareya realizes she is in love with the tree god, Oahln. It is a very emotional and touching scene, romantic almost to the point of being sickening. Singing the words loudly as she danced, she leaped from place to place. Stopping mid spin, Arja wrinkled her nose, before weaving her way over to the edge of the clearing._

_``I need a skirt,`` She whined, then brightened as an idea came to her. Grabbing a low-lying vine, she stripped a few low bushes of their shorter branches. Managing to fasten the leafy branches into a skirt she giggled and resumed, still singing at the top of her lungs. _

_Suddenly she took a running leap, waving her arms like wings and shouting, ``Caw, Caw! Fly away Arja-bird, Fly away!``_

_Predictably she fell, though it was with a ethereally happy look on her face and shouting, ``I'm flying!`` _

_Crashing through the under brush, she caught sight of something dark and about the size of her abdomen rising up to meet her. Then all went black. _


End file.
